


Not Tonight

by BlueDarknessIceHeart



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2022120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDarknessIceHeart/pseuds/BlueDarknessIceHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Scott and the Pack face off against Peter, Lydia interferes. Then again, she's realized some things during the hell the Benefactor has caused for them all, and she's not screaming for any dead bodies tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> You can thank the Pydia Pack freak out last night over the mid-season trailer and a possible Peter death for this. However this isn't as sad as the original idea was because I couldn't make that happen so take this instead.

    The underground room was tense as Scott and Peter stood in front of each other, both beaten and bloody, the rest of the pack standing by. Others had taken their beatings as well like Kira and even Malia, and Lydia could feel her heart pounding as she watched Scott bring his hand back.  
    She didn't exactly expect herself to follow through on the idea of lunging between Scott's claws and Peter's neck, but she did. Pointed tips stopped an inch away from her face and she found her own lips curling back to bare damnably human teeth at the Alpha as she reached behind her for Peter's hand.  
    "Scott McCall you've got minutes to get the hell out of here before I level this place and you with it." came out of her mouth, past dangerously red lips, with all the power she knew she had. That they knew she had resting just within her vocal cords.  
    Lydia at some point in the past few weeks, amidst all the new round of hell that had befallen Beacon Hills, had settled with the facts involving her and Peter. She was his anchor and vice versa. They had bonds tied so tightly not even death could sever could them, not that she was going to watch him die.  
    Mates didn't sit by and watch as their love bled to death.  
    Lydia Martin watched with her heart pounding in her chest and Peter pressed against her back, her nails digging into the palm of his hand, as the people she called friends left in pairs until all that remained was Scott. Kira stood by the exit, fidgeting and waiting to dart in at any moment, but Scott waved her off.  
    Lydia didn't give him a chance to talk.  
    "Scott I mean it. Either you go or I will scream so loudly not even Stiles will make it." she snapped, pressing back against Peter to make him back up a few steps.  
    Scott took her message, from how tightly she was gripping Peter's hand and the practical snarl in her voice, and turned to leave with a very small, very sad smile.  
    The second they were gone Lydia was facing Peter and settling him to the floor and and dialing Deaton's number, because there was no way in hell she was screaming for any dead bodies tonight.


End file.
